Currently available beverage can lids generally provide a sealed environment inside the can as long the can is kept closed. Once opened, however, the can cannot be resealed or even closed, thus exposing the liquid inside to germs in the environment and increasing the possibility of spilling the liquid. Furthermore, because the can cannot be closed once opened, carbonated drinks are exposed to the environment, causing the drinks to become flat after a short period of time. As a result, the consumer cannot enjoy the drink over an extended period of time. This may result in wasting any amount of the drink in the can that is not consumed within a short period of time after opening the can.
Moreover, to open a can, a tab on the can lid needs to be lifted to create a gap between the lid and the tab. This is sometimes difficult to do. For example, a person having small fingers or long fingernails, may find it hard to lift the tab properly. Furthermore, sometimes that tab breaks before the can is opened, thus rendering the can unusable. In other cases, the tab may break off after the can has been opened, which sometimes leaves sharp edges around the opening through which liquid flows out, thus exposing the consumer to potential injuries.
Therefore, a need exists for providing a can having an improved lid that is open and closable, provides a sanitary option for consuming a drink and easy to open and use.